McReary Family
The McReary Family is an Irish family which appears in Grand Theft Auto IV and The Ballad of Gay Tony. The family consists of Mr. McReary (deceased), his wife Maureen, and their children, Derrick, Francis, Gerald, Patrick and Kate. Members Mr. McReary Mr. McReary committed suicide in 2000. He used to abuse his sons and it is implied he molested both Gerry and Patrick, who describes his father as a "pervert". His wife Maureen claims that her husband is "most likely in Hell". Maureen McReary Maureen McReary lives in Dukes with her daughter Kate. She is aware of her sons' criminal lifestyles, and claims they will "all be judged in the end". Derrick McReary The eldest of the McReary children, Derrick is an extreme drug user. Born in Liberty City, he later moved to Ireland but returned in 2008. He participated in the bank robbery along with Niko Bellic and Patrick, and spent most of his share on drugs. He later hires Niko to do some work for him. A few weeks later, Derrick's brother Francis orders Niko to kill Derrick. Should the player choose to kill Derrick, he is later buried in the Dukes Cemetery. Should the player choose to spare Derrick, it is later mentioned by Patrick in GTA V that Derrick died at some point prior to 2013 from a drug overdose. Francis McReary The second of the McReary children, Francis is the corrupt deputy commissioner of the Liberty City Police Department. His police career has led to him becoming ostracised from his brothers, with Patrick viewing him as a "hypocrite" and claiming that Francis is just as corrupt as the other McReary brothers. Francis hires Niko to kill two blackmailers who are threatening to expose Francis' corruption. Francis later asks Niko to kill his brother Derrick, who seperately asks Niko to kill Francis. Should Niko choose to kill Francis, he is later buried in the Colony Island Cemetery. Should the player choose to spare Francis, Niko will be able to call Francis and remove a three-star wanted level. This lasts until the end of the storyline. Gerald McReary The middle of the McReary children, Gerald has a history of drug and alcohol abuse like his brothers. Gerry became the leader of the McReary family following his father's suicide. Gerry is suspicious of Niko when they first meet, but later hires him to sabotage the working relationship between the Ancelotti family and the Albanian Mob. Gerry is later arrested and imprisoned for Racketeering and armed robbery offences. From prison, he hires Niko to kidnap Gracie Ancelotti, the daughter of Ancelotti family leader Giovanni. He later orders Niko and Patrick to release Gracie in exchange for the Diamonds, which is unsuccessful. Gerry later explains that he could face a 50-year prison sentence, and asks Niko to keep an eye on his family. Patrick McReary Patrick is introduced to Niko by Elizabeta Torres, who asks Niko to keep watch over a deal involving Packie that she isn't too comfortable with. Niko later participates in a bank robbery with Patrick, Derrick and Michael Keane. Patrick later assists Niko by kidnapping Gracie Ancelotti. The duo become friends, and Patrick can provide Niko with car bombs whenever he needs them. Kate McReary The youngest child and only daughter of the McRearys, Kate lives with her mother in Dukes. Patrick asks Niko to take Kate out, and the duo become close, but do not form a relationship. During dates, Kate explains that she knew her father molested her brothers, but he never abused her. She also reveals that she has previously had therapy because of her brothers' violent fights when they were children. If the Revenge ending is chosen, Kate and Niko attend the wedding of Niko's cousin Roman, where she is accidentally killed by Jimmy Pegorino, who was aiming for Niko due to his refusal to do a deal with Dimitri Rascalov, who Niko killed instead. Pegorino is later killed by Niko in revenge for Kate's death. After Pegorino's death, Roman phones Niko and explains that he and his wife Mallorie are expecting a baby, and that if it is a girl she will be named after Kate. See Also McReary crime family Navigation Category:Characters in GTA IV